Back from the dead
by xxLiveLoveReadxx
Summary: What if Bob came back as a ghost to get revenge on Johnny and Ponyboy for killing him? Will Pony and Johnny be able to keep it together? Suggestion story for Ladybugs
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after the rumble in the book. Johnny isn't hurt like he is in the book, he just got some bad burns and he'll be fine. So that means Dally is still alive. Pony got kicked in the head like in the book and passed out on the way home from the rumble. So yea, on ward with the chapterrrr! **

* * *

Pony woke up feeling like he slept for a year. He was well rested and for a moment he thought he might of died when he got kicked in the head at the rumble. Pony felt someone brush his hair out of his eyes, looking over he saw Soda. So he wasnt dead, if he was he wouldnt see Soda hes alive. "Hey baby." Soda whispered. "You awake for real this time?" Pony blinked. What did Soda mean? "Yea Soda Im awake." Pony tried to sit up but Soda's hands pushed him back down. "Hey now you just woke up, take it easy." Pony let Soda fuss over him. He felt fine but oddly tired. "What time is it?" Soda glanced at the clock, "almost dinner time. You hungry?" Pony nodded. He felt like he hadnt eaten in forever.

The next morning Ponyboy woke up to bangs and loud voices coming from the living room. Smiling, Pony didnt even bother to change and walked to the living room. Besides his brothers Steve and Two-Bit was here. Yesterday Pony learned that Johnny was still in the hospital but was getting better. Dally was probably wherever or visiting Johnny. "Ponyyyy!" Two-Bit yelled when Pony walked into the room. "Hey buddy. You feelin better?" Soda asked. Pony nodded. Two-Bit dragged Pony over to sit by him and started telling his a joke. Pony was trying to listen but when he heard Johnny's name in Steve, Soda and Darry's conversation Pony had to know why. "What about Johnny?" Pony saw Soda and Darry hesitate. They didnt want to Pony just yet what they were talking about. "Johnny may get charged for murder after he gets out of the hospital. "Steve said. Pony didnt know what to say. He was angry. "Johnny shouldnt even have to go to trail for murder, it was self defence!" He yelled. Darry stood up "now Pony, none of us want Johnny to go to jail but they have to put him on trial. Its the law." Pony didnt want to hear what Darry was saying. "Yea well the law is shit! Ill-Ill vouch for him in court. Johnny is not going to jail." Pony knew he was getting hysterical. He was breathing hard and was about to cry. Soda stood up and hugged Pony, "Shh shh Pony. Dont you worry, we wont let Johnnycakes go to jail." Pony felt himself calming down. "You ok now baby?" Soda was rubbing his back and had him in a death cage hug. Pony felt embarrassed, in the heat of the moment he forgot Steve and Two-Bit were still here. He muttered a sorry and wiped his eyes. "Hey its ok Pone," Soda whispered "its ok. You dont have to be embarrassed." Pony smiled, he could always count on his brother.

Pony went to take a shower after that incident. He didnt want to be in a room with Steve and Two-Bit after he did that. He felt like a child. He felt like a cry baby. Steve was right, he thought to himself, he was just a tag along kid. A bang on the bathroom door made him jump, "Yea?" "We're going to go see Johnny as soon as your ready, so hurry ok?" Darry said through the door. "Alright." Pony looked into the mirror shocked, his face wasnt his face. Well it was but it looked weird, his skin looked like it was melting. Like his face was wax and too close to a heat source. Pony frantically felt his face. Around his eyes and his lips, he felt normal. Pony blinked and his face was back to normal. "Im going crazy." He mumbled to himself. He had to of imagined it, his eyes were playing a trick on him. Pony shook his head, trying to clear it. "It wasnt real" He said to himself as he got in the shower.

* * *

**Helloooo. This is a suggestion from Ladybugs, so Im doing it. Itll be a oneshot but with multi chapters. Probably only like 4, idk we'll see. Im still doing the Caught in the Middle of the Civil Rights Movement story so I may have a chapter out for that tonight or tomorrow. Tell me what you think of this. And if you have any suggestions for me to write just PM or comment. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny looked pale white. Well as pale white as a dark-skinned guy could look. Just one look at Johnny and you could tell he had been through a lot. Pony was worried, he had heard that while he was unconscious Johnny's mother tried to see him but wasnt allowed to. Pony was thankful for the doctors listening to Johnny when he said he didnt want to see her, what she was doing here he didnt know. He knew Johnny's parents didnt care if he was in the hospital. Did they even notice that Johnny was gone? They probably didnt. "Hey guys, I've let you all stay past visiting hours. You have to go now, Ill get in trouble." Two-Bits mom was Johnny's assigned nurse, which Pony was thankful for. He knew she would take good care of him. "Alright ma. Dont miss me too much Johnnycakes, Ill be back before you know it." Two-Bit always came to the rescue in any moment. Whenever anyone needed to forget something, Two-Bit was your man.

Pony was half way through the door when Johnny called him back, "Can I talk to Ponyboy alone for just a minute? Please." sighed. "I guess. One minute." The door was shut and everyone was out but neither he nor Johnny said anything. Finally Johnny asked,"have you seen Dally since-" Pony interrupted him with a no. "Oh." Pony looked back at the door, Soda had work soon. "Johnny, Soda has work soon. I cant stay." Pony urged Johnny to talk. "How are you? Steve said you got kicked pretty hard." Pony shrugged,"fine. You?" Johnny nodded. "Fine too." Pony nodded back. "Ok then." Pony couldnt remember the last time it had been awkward between the two. "You better go, wouldnt want Soda to be late." "Yea ok. Ill come again tomorrow." Johnny smiled and said alright. Pony had a feeling Johnny had something to tell him, but Pony let it go. Johnny would tell him when he was ready.

* * *

**Ok I know this is short but I just wanted to get something out. This chapter's boring but had to be written. The next will be better. I wanted to get this out on Sunday but I left before I could, so sorry this was out later than I wanted. Also prob tonight there will also be a chapter in Caught in the middle of the civil rights movement will be out too. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later Johnny finally got out of the hospital, they managed to convince Johnny to stay at their house for a while. None of the gang wanted Johnny to go back to his house where he would just get more hurt from his parents. In that two weeks both Johnny and Pony had changed, they both became more reserved than usual and Pony had worse nightmares than normal. Darry thought Johnny a right to be more jumpy than before Johnny's trial was set for almost three weeks after he got out of the hospital. The court had granted Darry to have Johnny stay at their house, Darry had a bad feeling about it. This whole mess had interfered with Darry having guardianship over Pony and Darry was going to be pissed if they took him away.

"Ok Johnny, you get your own...Cot bed! Yay!" Soda yelled excitedly at Johnny. Today Pony had gone with the gang to pick Johnny up from the hospital, Pony was glad to have him here. Since the fire Pony started to feel like he was going crazy, and Pony had a feeling Johnny was feeling the same. He never said anything to Pony but while he was staying here Pony was going to ask him. "Thanks Soda, guys didnt have to do this-" "Nah Johnny! We wanted to do this. You know your like family kid." Soda cut Johnny off. Pony nodded, agreeing with Soda. Johnny blushed, the gang all knew Johnny loved when they said that stuff to him but he was embarrassed. He wanted his parents love, not his friends. But sometimes you just dont get what you want.

Later that night, Pony and Johnny were actually alone. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit went to the drags and Darry Pony didnt know. He stumbled out the door muttering nonsense blushing, Pony assumed he had a date. Pony was glad Darry was going out, he couldnt remember the last time he did. And recently things havent been easy so in Pony opinion it was the best time to go out and forget, at least for the night. And who knew where Dallas was. Pony and Johnny had nothing to do on a Friday night. Usually they would go to the movies but Johnny had just gotten out and Pony was feeling lazy. They both were relaxing on the couch watching Denis the Menace, one of Pony's favorite shows, when they heard a thump coming from the kitchen. Looking at each other they both slowly got up, Pony was scared and he noticed Johnny was shaking. Licking his dry lips Pony asked Johnny if they should go look. The first thing that popped into Pony's mind was ghost, for the past two weeks Pony had been having dreams of Bob. When Pony was alone, which he would always try not to be, he would hear things. Things that made him cringe, he was hearing Bob's voice telling him the things Bob was going to do to him. Pony has been trying to convince himself he wasnt going crazy but it was hard to not think you were when he knew no one else was hearing what he was. Or seeing. Pony also was seeing Bob everywhere, in mirrors, out of the corner of his eye, in dreams. Pony wanted it to stop but he had the feeling it wouldnt. Not until whatever it was got what it wanted. Pony didnt want to think about what it wanted, now a days thinking gave him a feeling of sickness in his stomach. Walking slowly into the kitchen Pony didnt see anything out of the ordinary, maybe they had just imagined it? Spinning around Pony saw his book Fahrenheit 451 fly off the table, "Holy shit John-" Suddenly all the kitchen cabinets and the fridge opened, Pony held onto Johnny face buried in his neck. Johnny had his face hidden the same way, in Pony's neck. Breathing heavily they both looked around, waiting for something else to happen. They stood there for about 3 minuets frozen, until Pony had enough. Slamming the fridge door closed, "Johnny dont say this to anyone. And definitely not Dally. No one. We can just forget about this. This never happened Johnny." Pony continued on the closing the cabinets. Johnny nodded multiple times, "Ok Pony but... It did happen man. We cant just ignore this!" Johnny yelled. Suddenly Pony knew. Knew that what he had been experiencing over the weeks Johnny had too. Pony felt relieved he wasnt alone. Pony shock his head, "No Johnny. If we just ignore it whatever it is will go away." "Pony-" "No! Johnny, no." Pony yelled. He was dead set it would go away, Johnny would see. This would go away. It had to.

* * *

**Yay new chapter! I know this is late. I haven't been in the mood to write lately but at least this is finally out right? Right. The book Fahrenheit by Rya Bradbury came out in 1951 I think, Im reading it for English and its boring. Don't read it if you don't have to but then again Im only on like page 20 so. The show Denis the Menace is real. Not sure when it came out the 60s or 70s but its really good. Sure its in black and white but use your imagination. This chapter doesn't have a big scary part in it but don't worry the ending is the best. ;) Hope you liked it, REVIEWWWW. Please and thanks. Until next time readers. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the next to last chapter, Im sorry for the end butttt I had fun writing it so make sure you review to tell me if you liked it! :)**

* * *

Johnny didnt tell anyone what happened at Pony's house, he pretended like he believed Pony. He wanted to believe him, but he knew it wasnt the truth. He wanted it to stop, the noises the whispers in his ear, the dreams. Johnny didnt know how much more he could take, he wasnt sleeping good at night and his appetite was almost completely gone. It would kill him, and Johnny wasnt ready to die.

Ponyboy was scared. He was home alone, it was eight at night and he hated being alone at night. Darry was working over time and Soda went out with Steve and Two-Bit and Pony didnt expect him home any time soon. Night was when the noises escalated and he'd see unexplainable images and hear a voice in his ear that Pony refused to admit was Bob. He selfishly wished Johnny was here with him, if Pony was scared then Johnny must be terrified. No Pony could handle this alone, whatever it was wasnt real. Its all his imagination, his guilt for killing Bob. Ponyboy didnt physically kill Bob but it was his fault he was dead, his fault Johnny was almost paralyzed. If he hadnt fallen asleep that night at the park then Darry wouldnt of yelled and hit him, Pony would still have his childish innocence. Pony was still reading Fahrenheit 451, the book was very interesting. A book about burning books. You'd think the book was stupid and boring and truthfully it was in the beginning but at the end there was a point to it all. Burning the books like taking away worries, knowledge. And once they were gone you could start a new. Pony oddly felt that way after Johnny got home from the hospital, they had a new start. Pony and Darry were getting along better than ever, everything was starting to look up for them. Except that Johnny still had his court date, and with all the noises and paranormal happening Pony didnt know if the books, the worries, were finished burning. The sound of the wall phone ringing made Pony jump, quickly he made his way over answering with a hello. "Pon? Its Darry. Im going to be later than I thought, I wont be home til around 10:30 alright? Dont stay up to late ok?" Pony wanted to tell Darry to come home straight away that minute but he knew that would be silly unless it was life or death Darry wouldnt just leave his job. Pony sighed, "Alright Dar. Ill see you when you get home. Dont be carrying extra weight you dont need to, ya hear?!" Pony could hear Darry laugh on the other side of the phone. "I hear ya Pony I wont. I got to get back to work now." Darry hung up before Pony could tell him goodbye.

Pony heard the front door slam shut and he hurried out of the bathroom in hope it was Soda, it wasnt. It was Johnny, better than nothing. "Hey Johnnycake. Spending the night?" Johhny nodded, "If you dont mind." He said quietly. Pony smiled, "Of course Johnny. You know you can stay here whenever." Pony sat on the couch to watch some old movie on TV, Johnny sat down next to him.

A bang brought Ponyboy and Johnny out of sleep, Pony looked at Johnny to make sure he heard it. "What was tha-" A bang cut Johnny off, the noise came from the hallway. "Should we go look?" Pony whispered. Though Pony hated the noises he still wanted to go see what it was, though he knew he would see anything. Maybe it was curiosity that made me want to go look or maybe it stupidity. Probably the ladder. Johnny looked like he was going to throw up,"No Pony! Why would you want to go look?!" Pony didnt answer, he got up and made his way through the kitchen to the hallway. Johnny stared at Pony for a few moments before going after him. Johnny found Pony standing in front of the cellar door, "Do you think it came from down there?" Pony nodded and took a deep breath. He reached out and grabbed the handle but pulled back with a hiss. The door handle was searing hot "Its hot!" Johnny didnt want to believe Pony but since everything that has happened he thought anything could happen, so why not this? Johnny bit his lip,"should I try?" Pony didnt answer right away, should Johnny try? "Sure I guess." Johnny slowly reached out and grasped the knob, it was cool. Johnny turned to Pony, "Its fine. Are you sure it felt hot?" Suddenly the door opened, Johnny and Pony jumped out the way, the door knob hit the wall so hard that it left a hole there. Johnny was dragged down the stairs by an in seen force and the door slammed behind him. Pony tried to open the door, but the knob was hot again and even though Pony ignored the pain the door just wouldnt budge. Johnny screamed for Ponyboy, once he was dragged half way down the steps whatever was pulling him stopped and he fell the rest of the way down. He landed with a thump on the floor, groaning he attempted to get up, the fall hurt worse since he wasnt yet fully recovered from the hospital. Staggering to his feet Johnny could hear Ponyboy banging on the door calling for him. Johnny took a step towards the steps but he was thrown backwards into a shelf on the other side of the cellar. Johnny called for Pony, Dally, Soda even his mom and dad but he couldnt find the will to get up. His breath were ragged because of the boxes that fell on him were piled on his back, Johnny heard a noise from beside him. He looked over to see a hammer fall to the ground just a few short feet away from him, Johnny felt like he was going to suffocate and not because the boxes. He blinked twice not thinking what he saw was real but there in front of him stood Bob Sheldon, the Socs he had stabbed and killed. Bob looked exactly like he did when Johnny saw him dead, he was pale and from where his stab wound was the blade was still there. Blood poured out around the blade onto the floor and made its way towards Johnny, Bob smiled.

Johnny never seen anyone look as sadistic as Bob, sure Dally could look pretty out of control sometimes but this was different. Dally was mad out of control, Bob was crazy sadistic out of control. Bob's blood had reached Johnny and was starting to pool around his face, Johnny lifted his head up a bit to not breathe the liquid in. "Oh poor little Johnny doesnt have his Dally or Pony around to save him now does he?" Bob inched closer. "Stay away from Ponyboy." Johnny managed to get out. Bob pulled the blade out of his stomach with a grunt, "And why should I listen to you? You know what you are Johnny? Your worthless, grease trash. No one cares about you Johnny-" "Thats not true!" Johnny interrupted but Bob went on like he didnt. "Your parents hate you Johnny, they never wanted you. Dally only pretends to love you Johnny, you know Dallas cant love. And Ponyboy well Ponyboy was sad when you didnt die that night in the park. He wished it was you Johnny who was killed that night, not me." Johnny shook his head, "NO! Thats not true, its not true." He sobbed. Bob bent down on his knees, "Oh but it is Johnny. It is true. And you know what? For once I agree with the little shit, you should of died that night Johnny, should of been you." Bob spoke quietly. Johnny cried, he couldnt help it, "no no no. Please. Dont." "Shut up!" Bob roared, and quickly plugged the blade into Johnny's back. Johnny cried out in pain, how he knew that the blade punctured his lungs he didnt know but he could feel it. He could feel the sliver blade in him, Johnny struggled to breathe. Bob pushed Johnny's head down hard into the paved floor, Johnny felt his nose break and took a sudden breath in, which was not a good idea because he breathed in Bob's blood. He could feel the blood choking him as he gasped for air, Bob held his head down for a moment and then released him. Johnny was still choking on the blood even though his face was out of the pool of it, his own blood which was quickly filling his lungs made it almost impossible for him to breath. He looked to see Bob pick up the hammer, Johnny sobbed his tears adding to the blood. "Dont worry Johnny I wont forget Ponyboy. You can die together." And with that Bob preceded to beat Johnny's head in with the hammer. Blood gushed out of Johnny and Bob smiled.

* * *

**Yelloowwww! Ok the next chapter is the last, sorry this is late but Ive just been busy. What do you think will happen to Ponyboy?! I know whatll happen. JFJFJDSAKJF But guess what?! On Tuesday I got Meet and Greet for the JONAS BROTHERSS! KFJJSDAFJASDKFJ Ive loved them since 2006 and thisll be the first time Im meeting them. And Im just so excited. Is anyone else going to a concert? **

_**OHHHH AND I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING TO 'DEANGIRL4EVER' YOU PROB WONT READ THIS BUT JUST INCASE I WANTED TO PUT THIS HERE. THAT PM YOU SENT ME WAS PATHETIC! I LITERALLY LAUGHED OUT LOUD. SO WHAT IF I LOVVVEEEEEE JUSTIN BIEBER? ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. THANKS FOR CALLING ME A BITCH THAT REALLY MADE ME SAD. JOKE. IS THAT HOW YOU SPEND YOUR FREE TIME? SENDING MESSAGES TO PEOPLE SAYING THEY ARE A BITCH BECAUSE THEY DONT LIKE JENSON BETTER THAN JUSITN? GROW UP. OH AND I LOVED HOW YOU DISABLED YOUR PM SO I CANT MESSAGE BACK. COWARD MOVE. BUT WHATEVER, ITS NOT MY LIFE IM WASTING. :) **_


	5. Chapter 5 Hint

Ponyboy tried with all his strength to get the cellar door open but it wouldnt budge an inch. He was panicking, he didnt know what to do. He could hear Johnny's painfully sobs from downstairs and it was too much for Pony. He wanted Soda, he wanted Darry, theyd know what to do. Ponyboy quickly ran to the phone and dialed the number to Buck's, Soda was there. If Darry knew Soda was there he'd be pissed, both Pony and Soda knew not to go there but Soda made Pony promise not to tell. "Hello?" someone grunted over the phone. "I need to talk to Sodapop Curtis, this is an emergency." Pony shouted into the receiver. "Listen kid Im not some phone operator-" Pony had no patience left, "put Sodapop on the phone damn it. This is an emergency. Life or death." Pony heard the man sigh and put the phone down. Ponyboy could hear Johnny screaming no and please, he couldnt help but break down. The phone suddenly made a noise, "Hello? Pony is this you?" Pony couldnt answer, he just cried. "What is it Pony? Did something happen to Darry?" Ponyboy wanted to answer but the words just wouldnt come out. "God damn it Ponyboy, what is it? Im calling the police." Pony couldnt help but want to smile, whenever it came to his brothers Soda was a panic. "Its Johnny Soda. Oh god Soda you need to get here now." Ponyboy noticed how it suddenly went silent in the house and cried some more. "Pony, what happened to John-" Pony heard arguing over the phone, "Kid its Dallas, tell me now whats wrong with Johnny or so help me." Pony heard the creak of the cellar door open and backed against the wall, "Dead. Johnnys de-" The phone went dead before Pony could finish. Shit, he muttered to himself. Backed against the wall Pony tried to make himself invisible, sucking in his stomach. He heard a noise in the hall and then the phone flung off the wall at him.

* * *

***Cue evil laugh***

**Yes I stopped right there. Im writing the rest right now and suddenly had the idea why not stop here and let people guess. I know what's going to happen but take a guess do you think Im going to kill Pony or will Soda and the rest of the gang get there in time? If you've read my other fanfic Praying isn't Enough  
*cough* Go read it. *cough* you can prob know what I will do. Thanks so much for the reviews, I really like this story and think Ive done an ok job on it so Im glad you're loving it. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has a few bad language words I apologize if you don't like that but oh well. **

* * *

Pony didnt duck in time, the phone hit him right in the head, leaving him dazed. He shook his head slightly which caused his head to explode. Pony cursed to himself, dropping to his knees he started crawling to the front door but didnt make it far. A hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him into the kitchen, Pony tried to grab on to something, anything! Clawing the hard wood flooring making the tips of his fingers bleed and wood chips get under his nails. Pony was yelling something wild, in hope that a neighbor or by passer would hear him and come to his rescue. Pony cried for Soda, he prayed he would get home in time. The force released him in the kitchen and Pony scrambled to get out but as he reached the door way into the living room he was thrown backwards into the kitchen table. Pony landed with a cry, his back hit the edge of the square shaped table. "Ponyboy," he heard his name whispered in his ear. Pony looked to his left to see Bob in a crouch next to him, smiling. Pony tried to get up but Bob put his hands on his shoulders forcing him down, "Hey no need to run off horse boy. Stay and chat with me." Pony used all his strength to not burst out in sobs, he wouldnt give Bob the satisfaction. Pony said nothing, Bob sighed disappointed Pony wasnt talking back to him. Bob liked the fight Johnny put up and predicted Pony would put up a bigger fight, the kid was stubborn as a mule. Bob wanted to make this quick, sure he wanted to kill the grease painfully and slowly but he had called Sodapop and from watching the family for a while he knew Sodapop wouldnt be too long. "Alright kid luckily for you this is going to be fast, I dont have time to sit here and make you cry for your dead mommy and daddy. So lets get past the part where we talk and you ask why Im here and all that shit and Ill just kill you." Pony almost rolled his eyes, "Lucky me." He mumbled. Bob drew his fist back and punch Pony right in the mouth. Pony slammed to the floor from the force, his mouth filling with blood. He spit a wad of blood at Bob and out came a tooth. Pony was pissed, he was sick of Socs. He thought when he and Johnny killed Bob they wouldnt have to worry about him any longer but obviously he was wrong. Bob wiped the blood off his face, looking like a different person. He was Bob and he looked like Bob but there was something wrong with his face, it looked demonic.

"You fucking little bastard." Bob growled. Pony was shaking, sure he didnt want to show Bob was a afraid of him but his body betrayed him. Bob stood up, he opened a cabinet searching. Pony watched, wondering what Bob was doing. Bob closed that cabinet and looked in another, "AH HA! Here it is." Turning around Pony saw a pan in his hand, feeling stupid Pony realized he could of used the few seconds to try to escape. If he made it out of this alive he was going to listen to Darry more often, he didnt use his head. Looking at the pan then back at Pony, "this'll be fun." Bob wacked Pony in the back of his head, making him fall forward face down on the floor. Pony was breathing heard, if he thought his head hurt bad from the phone he was wrong, he literally thought for a moment that his head would explode because of the pain. Bob raised the pain a brought it down on Pony's arm, Pony heard and snap first and then felt the pain after. Pony glanced at his left arm and instantly felt nauseous, he could see his elbow joint bone. Bob hit his Humerus so hard to snapped off his joint. Ponyboy heard Bob chuckle, looking up he saw Bob raise the pan and felt it hit his head again. Ponyboy was knocked unconscious, and Bob continued to beat Pony all over his body with the pan, breaking his other arm and both Femur's in his legs. The many hits to Pony didnt slow down Bob and he most forceful blow was to Pony's head, making his skull cave in.

Bob stopped breathing hard shallow breaths, he dropped the pan and laughed. Pony's blood covered almost every inch of Bobs front side of his body, he loved it. He loved the feeling of Ponyboy's blood on him, he loved the feeling of taking Ponyboy out of the world. He was a sick being and he loved it. Bob smiled and left, his job was done.

* * *

**Ok that is the last chapter. I killed Pony. Yep. Anyways I planned to get this out earlier than this but I think my laptop may have a virus so my mom told me to stay off it but I sneaked on here to load this for you guys. I hope you loved the story, I worked hard (not really) on the grammar and no one has YET commented on my sucky English that maybe I did alright? Yea prob not but Im glad to finish this I want to spend time on my other Outsiders fanfic (Caught in the middle of the Civil Rights Movement.) *cough*GO READ THAT *cough* **

**Thank you for all the reviews! It means a lot. **


	7. Chapter 7

At the sound of a bang Ponyboy jerked awake, his eyes searching he saw Johnny on the coach next to him and Soda, Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit walking through the door. Why were Pony and Johnny on the coach? Didnt just moments ago Pony himself die? Were they ghosts? Pony shook Johnny awake, "Johnny wake up." "Hey Pone, didnt think you'd still be up." Soda said to Pony. Ponyboy was confused was this heaven? Was he imagining his brother and friends there, where was Darry? Pony blinked, "are you talking to me?" He asked. Soda chuckled, "of course silly, who else would I be talking to? Do you know another Ponyboy?" "Kid's crazy." Steve muttered. "No. I dont know another Pony...Unless you do?" Pony said, then proceeded to feel his arm where Bob had smash it. "Huh. Its ok." He said to himself. "What? Did you hurt your arm Pony?" Soda asked worriedly . But Pony ignored him, standing up Pony ran his hand all over his body. While Steve, Soda, Dally, Johnny and Two-Bit watched him like he was crazy. "Johnny, do you think...This is heaven or something?" Pony asked Johnny. "What are you talking about Ponyboy? Why would we be in heaven?" Johnny was concerned for his friend. "Pony your scaring me now, whats going on?" Pony didnt know what was happening, but if Soda was with him he was fine. "But. But Soda I know what happened. Im dead, Johnnys dead!" "What the hell are you going on about kid?" Steve always thought Pony was a bit strange but this was very weird. "I I...Bob was here and and killed Johnny and I called you at Bucks and you were coming but Bob killed me before you got here! I know what happened." Soda reached for Ponyboy, "Hey hey, calm down sweetheart. Your not dead, Johnny's not dead. Your fine." Soda shook Pony's shoulders a bit to show he was real. "Bob's dead honey. And he aint coming back. You dont worry about him ever again, it was just a nightmare." Pony clung to Soda, crying. "Oh Soda it was horrible. I could hear Bob-" Pony sobbed"-killing Johnny in the cellar and and I couldnt get the door open. And then Bob came and killed me. Bashed my head in. It hurt a lot Soda. I could feel it." No one knew what to do, the gang knew Pony had nightmares but not like this. Soda motioned for them to all go home so he could take care of Pony. "Shh Ponyboy its okay. Dont think about it anymore. Its over. Bob's dead. Good residence too. I wont let anyone hurt you, baby." Pony was shaking and the whole dream was constantly flashing in his mind but he tried to ignore it. "Wheres Darry?" He asked. "Should be home soon from work. Its ok Pony, you can cry." Soda whispered. Pony was still sacred but being in Soda's arms he knew Soda would always protect him. Always.

* * *

**Hehe. You all thought I killed Johnny and Ponyboy, didn't you? Well nope I didn't! I didn't give a hint at all about this chapter cause I wanted it to be a surprise. So to everyone who hated the ending here you go. Originally I was just going to kill them but I didn't want to let Bob win so I kept them alive. Yes in the story Johnny is still going to trial but lets pretend he got off ok? Ok. Though in the story if Johnny would go on trail I think he was be guilty. The Socs wouldn't stand for a grease getting off and theyd pay the judge to send him to prison. Ok for real now this story is done. :) Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me! **

**And I updated my other fanfic Babygirl Curtis. Its quite a long chapter, so go check that out and my other stories! :)**


End file.
